


The dark side of fairytales

by D_rissing



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Naive Girl, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Princess Dora has only know the nice/good side of the fairy tale land with its knights, kings and queens, playful creatures and gentle giants. Now, thanks to the evil witch, she is forced to face against the not-so-kind side of the tales..with one blue-bearded man as its prime example.
Kudos: 4





	The dark side of fairytales

The howl of a wolf could be heard as bats flew through a cloudy sky, breaking the deadly silence that soon returned. The surrounding landscape was of a dark forest. Trees with bare branches or full of dark leaves grew blocking the little sunlight that made it through the dark clouds. Between the trees, a soft mist grew infinitely blocking anyone's view from seeing too far. In this dark almost black place no one will expect to see any type of color. Yet with soft steps, a delicate flower walked her way through the death trees.

She was a little 8-year-old girl with dark peach skin brown hair as well as brown eyes; She was wearing a beautiful floor-length princess gown. The gown was golden with a pinkish-white petticoat underneath. It had a V neckline. The sleeves were long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There were small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt was flowy and had pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes were golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair was long and curly, and hanged down along her back from a long golden headdress with a pink flower. A pearl necklace, a flower bracelet, a pair of ruby earrings and a ring on her finger were here only jewelry.

Princess Dora looked around trying to not show fear. Earlier she was playing with her friends on a beautiful flower field of the fairytale land…. when suddenly she heard a laugh and the last thing she saw was the evil witch sending a spell to her. Then she woke up alone in the middle of the dark forest.

“umm why that evil witch brought me here?” she wondered as she pick up her skirts to jump over a fallen log. “I haven’t see her or anyone in some time” she looked up…she could tell it was still day time though there was little light “and where am I?”

Forcing her eyes she suddenly saw a big shape just ahead of her. The fog parted away reveling what looked like a big, castle shaped mansion just ahead of her.

“Oh good” she was happy seeing the dark building “maybe somewhere there will help me” and with that she pick up pace running towards it.

However unseen by her, up in the sky watching her run towards the house was the very same witch that sent her into the woods.

“Poor little princess” she chuckled in delight “so caught up in her victory and her innocence that forgot one truth about the fairytale land” she saw Dora approach the front door “that there are more than just princesses and knights” Dora stopped in front of the door “but also villains other that witches” the little princess began knocking “and here in the dark forest live one of the worst that will enjoy your company” and laughing she turned her broom and flew away.

Princess Dora stopped in front of the door and clean away any dust or winkle on her dress before grabbing the ring on the door and knocking.

The echo sounded around making some crows to fly away as the little princess waited. Soon the door began to open and a figure emerged.

“Well well well…this is a surprise” a man voice sounded “I didn’t expected anyone today even less a princess” from the inside an elder man appeared. Dressed on fine clothes and a beret with a feather on his head. His head was almost bald and his electric blue eyes looked at her in delight as he gave her a smile. However his most prominent aspect was the bushy blue beard on his face.

“I’m sorry sire” Dora said giving a curtsy “I’m la princesa Dora and I’m afraid I’m a bit lost” she said

“oh?...and why such pretty flower is lost in this woods” he said approaching the girl “someone as pretty as you princess shouldn’t be alone in this parts”

“Im sorry sire…a witch sent me here”

“una bruja?” he said on surprise tone “said no more my precious lady…please come in that Bluebeard´s home its now you sanctuary” he added as he move allowing her to enter.

“Thank you mister Bluebeard” the princess said with a smile.

“Blubeard is enough my dear girl” he said letting her pass “at least for now” he added in hush tone closing the door.

Inside the house she was guided to a living room where a big fire was burning on the chimney.

“Come my dear relax in front of the fire and rest” he said guiding her to a fluffy chair close to the fire.

“Thank you good sire, but its not really necessary” she said as he sat her “I just need directions to exit the forest and I will be on my way”

“oh nonsenses” he said putting some extra logs in the fire “nightfall is soon so the better is staying here for the night” he moved to collect a jar of what Dora think was water “for now rest and enjoy…you must be thirsty after walking around” he poured the liquid on a cup. The darkness didn’t allow her to see it was red in color.

“umm you sure?” Dora asked...sure there was little light but didn’t look like it was close to nightfall.

“oh believe me my dear I’m right” he added with a smirk as he handed her a cup “just relax for tonight...let this old man enjoy the company of such exquisite flower” his hand stroke her long hair with his hand “then I personally will escort you in the morning”

“ummm” Dora shifted uncomfortable in the chair…he looked nice however she felt bit uncomfortable at him touching her hair like that “if you don’t mind…”

“Of coarse not” he cut her moving away to her relief “now drink and then…. lets know each other better” he said after a pause and a smile as he sat on an opposite chair looking at her.

“ummmm” she looked at her cup but didn’t try to drink for it…instead she looked around suddenly noticing that every inch of the walls had a portrait of a different girl “who are…umm who are all them?” she asked bit of nervousness on her voice.

Bluebeard looked up his face changing to anger for a moment

“Oh them” he said with anger in his voice “just some girls I thought they love me but they didn't really” he looked at each portrait “all of them betrayed my trust and my love”

“Umm then why you have their portrait?” the little princess asked feeling a bit frightened of him.

“Just to remind me of their betray and to remember to be careful” he looked at her “yet I still hope to get to know the true love” he smiled again “who knows maybe the next one will be better that the others”

“ummm”

“But lets forget about them” he said, gazing on the girl in front of him” drink and lets have fun” he ended with another smile.

Dora looked at her cup…she hasn’t drink but wasn’t sure to do it. But he was looking at her like expecting something. Seeing no other way she decided to drink it all on one go...maybe then she could convince him to take her out the forest that same day.

Grabbing the cup she brought it to her mouth and took a deep sip of it.

Her eyes immediately widened as a hot liquid moved down her throat. Its strong flavor made her gag for a moment as she forced it down.

“cof cof ugggg” the cup fell from her hands as a dizzy sensation hit her “uggg cof cof”

“Oh my, all on one go” Bluebeard said with a smile “wasn’t expecting that but wont complain….this will make things faster”

“Faster?” the little princess asked standing up…or trying as then moment her feet touch the floor she stumbled and fell.

“a delicate wine for a delicate princess” he said walking to her and kneeling petting her long hair “umm adding some special herbs and your body relax to this point”

“ummm but…but why?” she trembled as he keep touching her long braid.

“It’s as a said...I hope my next wife will be better that the others” he grasped her face making her look at him “and you…oh you are so precious like a flower…so delicate and innocent” his fingers passed over her lips “you will be a good wife for me”

“Wife?!!!!” Dora said in horror “no please mister Bluebeard…I cant... I have to return to my friends…to the castle…I’m a princess”

“oh don’t worry” he said with a smile picking her up “once I took your princess hood away, you wont have to worry about returning” he began dancing twirling the helpless princess “you will be staying with me...and we will be happy together”

“no..please…let me go ahhh” she cried as the room spin around her “no stop…please I need to go…ummmmmppp!!!!!!”

Her cries were cut as he claimed her lips on his mouth.

His mouth tasted like wine and tobacco. His beard was all but soft as it scratched her face as he forced her deeper into the kiss.

“ummmp nuuuuuu” he introduced his tongue inside her mouth enjoying the sweet flavor she had.

“ummmmm” he moaned in pleasure breaking the kiss “ahhh so sweet tasting…you are such a flower” he grinned as she breath hard trying to recover “and now that I have your fist kiss I am now your husband”

“wha…what? No ummmm” once again he claimed her mouth kissing her and sucking at her lips as one of his hand rested on her little ass pressing against it through her skirts. “ummmmmmm”

Bluebeard kept stroking her as he approached the chair again before setting the princess down on it.

“ummm so tasty” he grinned “but think now its time to continue” he kneeled in front of her. Her eyes looked at him in terror “first before we consume our marriage you must stop being a princess” his hands approached her skirt to rise it reveling her beautiful shoes “first these must go”

“Please…wait please what are planning?” she wondered as he reached for her left foot and slipped off her golden shoe off “ummm those are mine” her second shoe followed and her feet were bare to him.

“The shoes of a princess” he said rising the footwear showing them to Dora “it’s a shame you are not one anymore” he said before throwing them into the fire.

“noooo!!!!!” Dora cried as her golden shoes were consume by the flames “that’s horrible” she said to Bluebeard as her eyes filled with tears.

“hehehe so cute” Bluebeard said approaching her again kneeling and caressing her feet up to her legs “so soft yet I can feel their strength” he began kissing her right foot and began going up her leg.

“uhhhhhh no please ugggg” Dora said in desperation as he began hiking her skirts up as he kept kissing her leg.

“ummm so soft so delicious” Bluebeard pulled her legs up causing her to fall on the chair

“ahhhhh stop!!!!” she cried as her skirts and petticoats fell on her face. Her naked legs were revealed in full alongside her cute short white bloomers with a small ribbon on the waistband

“ummmm” the bearded man didn’t stop and he pushed his nose to the center of her underwear sniffing in delight “so good”

“ahh no wait don’t do that ahhhh its weird ahhhh” she cried as he rubbed his face against it.

“Relax you will feel better that way” and he opened his mouth licking the covered slit.

“ahhh no wai ahhhh” she cried as he began licking her. His tongue playing with her pussy going from bottom to top and repeating “ahh no no alto please ahhhh”

“umm so good my princesa ummm” he closed his mouth over her bloomers sucking at them “ummmm so salty yet sweet ummm”

“ahh no no stop ahhh nooooo” Dora cried as he continue. Her underwear already showing a wet stain on it.

“umm ummm” Bluebeard moaned in pleasure as he stroke the thighs of the girl. Dora cried, as a weird pressure began growing in her neither region.

“ah ah no please ahhhh please I..i…I need ah ah please no” she shook her head trying to move her body but she couldn’t find the strength to do it “ah ah im going to ah ah I will pee myself wait no ahhhhhhhhhhh” she cried as her body reach her climax.

Blue beard moaned as she cum. Her underwear turning wet as her love juices began to leak out directly to his mouth as he sucked with pleasure.

“ummmm ahhhhh” he licked his lips as he separate from the wet underwear. He looked at the red face of Dora who was trying to recover her breath. Tears of shame leaked out her eyes as a weird sensation moved through her body. His lust hit him with force as he began fondly with his pants and untying them

Dora heard the sound of clothes falling into the floor.

“w-what?” she was scared as he reached inside her dress again only this time he grasped the waistband of her bloomers and peel them off her legs.

Taking a moment the bearded man took a deep sniff of them before throwing them over his shoulder into the fire while his cock twitched with excitement as he forced her legs apart again and moved his cock against her small slit.

“ah what are you…ahhh wait no” she cried feeling his cock pressing against her entrance “don’t do that ahhh what are you doing?” she trembled as he teased her a bit.

“I told you my dear…i will take your princess hood away and make you my wife” he said with lust in his eyes and pressed forcing her pussy open.

“ahhhhhhhh!!!!!” she cried feeling the intrusion “it..it hurts ahhh no stop ahhhh!!!” he pressed harder forcing his member inside her “no please stop please ahhh!!!!!”

“hahahaha ahhhh this is something my ex –wives were missing ahhh so tight ahhh” he cried in pleasure forcing his member inside her small canal. Her flesh opened at its way until he felt the presence of her maidenhood against his tip “and there is that…ummmm your precious hymen…mark of your purity as princess hahahaha…I’m going to break it….and once I do that” he looked at her with an evil smile “you will be princess no more…” he laughed at the fear on her eyes.

“what?!!!” she looked in horror “ ah no no please don’t do that…I I want to be a princess ahhh no please don’t…don’t break it”

“hehehe you will love being my wife” he said ignoring her pleads “come on said it with me….break it…take my princesshood away…please break it” he said in mocking tone as he move back and press again.

“no no..don’t break it ahh don’t break ahhhhhhh” she cried as the tin membrane ripped apart in his thrust…blood began to leak out as pain shoot from her pussy “it hurts ahhh it hurst too much ahhhhhh” she cried with force tears falling out her eyes.

“hahahaha and now you are no princesa Dora no more” he laughed “you are now my wife Dora” he said pressing harder introducing his full member inside”

“agggggg” she choked as his tip hit his womb entrance.

“ahhh so good!!!!” he cried in pleasure and began thrusting “ah ah ah ayes ah ah ohhh so good ah ah” in and out he moved forcing her pussy open with each hit.

“ah ah ah no ah ah it hurts please ah ah ah stop ahhhh ah ah please stop” she begged between tears.

“ah ah ah I wont ah ah this is too good…ah ah yeah ahhhh so good” he raised her legs higher making her skirt fall on her face “ah ah ah you have a good pussy my wife ah ah ah”

“n-no no ah ah” she cried from under the cloth “im ah ah..im not your wife ah ah..im…im princess…ah ah ah Dora!!! ah ah ah”

“ah ah ah not anymore ah ah ah..in fact” he let her fall as he moved out her. Blood dripped from his cock and her pussy as he looked at her “this dress is getting in the way…I cant enjoy my wife if I cant see her” he threw her into the floor “time to get rid of it” he moved his hands to the hem of her skirt.

“ahhh” she cried as he took hold of her skirt “please”

RIP

“stop!!!!” she begged as a piece of the golden material was ripped away.

RIP

“no!!!” more pieces of her skirt soon were ripped.

RIP

“please!!!!” tears began to fall as her petticoats were ripped apart.

RIP

RIP

RIP

“hahahaha...Like pulling the petals of a flower hahahaha” he laughed in delight while piece by piece he ripped the precious dress away. Her skirt and petticoats were pulled apart falling in the floor like scatter petals, as her lower body was laid naked.

“ahhhhh” her neck was pulled. A delicate chemise was left covering her little nipples

RIP

He kept ripping until the sleeves were separate from her body. Finally he grabbed her chemise and pulled it off.

RIP

“hehehehe now this is better” he laughed. The naked body of Dora lay in front of him. Her little nipples rise and fall as she breathed. Tears fell from her eyes, as she looked the remains of her dress around her. Only her headdress was the last reminded of her tittle.

“you…sniff…you are horrible” she cried.

“no...I’m your husband” he laughed as he approached her and spread her legs “now that I can see you…lest continue” he then penetrated her again.

“ahhhhhh” she cry at the new intrusion “it hurts please ah ah ah ah”

“ah yes yes ummm this is better ah ah ah” a hand let go of a leg to palm her flat chest “this will grow nicely I will make sure of that” he pinched one nipple.

“ahhhhhh no no ahhh please ahhhhh”

In and out he moved. His body shivered in pleasure as the tight warm walls close on him.

“ah ah yes yes ahhh tight more ah yes yes ah ah ah I love it ummm” he moved faster “ah aha ha yes here I come ah ah ah ahhhhhh” he cried as he released his seed inside her.

“ahhhhhhhhh” Dora cried as a warm sticky liquid filled her insides. Bluebeard pulled out allowing his semen to flood out. “ah…..ah…ah…sniff...ah” more tears fell as the pain form her pussy returned with force.

“hehehe that was so good” he laughed “but you should know…a good wife should satisfice her hudsband” his cock is still erected so she was forced on her belly “and I’m not” he pressed her against the floor and raised her ass up.

“ahhh please no more” she begged.

“don’t worry I will let your pussy rest…instead” he caressed her small buttocks “I think I will pop your other cherry now” he spreaded her asscheeks reveling her hole.

“w-what?!!! No wait ahhhhh” she cried as he forced his cock into her ass “ah ah ahhhhhhh!!!!!! it hurts!!!!!! ahhhhhhhh”

“ahhhh so tight ahhh so good”

“no please no it hurts ahhhhhhh” she cried as he couldn’t get much inside her tight little ass.

“uggg so tight..i don’t think…ahhh I can move” slowly he began rocking in and out gaining speed as he forced the canal wide open.

“ah ah ah ah no ahhhhhh it hurts it hurts ahhhhhhhhh”

His hand grabbed her ponytail forcing her to raise her face.

“You have such lovely hair…ah ah ah yes ah ah its good to hold you ah ah ah” he kept moving with force not caring of the blood leaking out “ah ah ah here I come ah ah AHHHHHHHH” he roared like a beast releasing his cum again inside her.

“ahhhhhhhhhhh” Dora cried as her eyes rolled out and faint in the spot.

“ahhhh so good my dear” he let her go as he finished Cumming on her body “he looked at her with a smile in his face “ahhh you will be my best wife….better that the others” he kneeled and remove her necklace “hehehe I don’t care why that witch want me to meet you…but” he took off her earrings “you will grow into a perfect housekeeper” her bracelet was next ”and will forgot all about this princess nonsense” finally her ruby ring left her finger” “only will know me” taking the jewels he put them on a locket box “come on my dear” he picked her in bridal style “time to use OUR bed now” and he leave the room…leaving only the remains of a dress behind.


End file.
